


At First En-Counter

by DinobotKING117



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader owns a coffee shop, Reader-Insert, sans being nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotKING117/pseuds/DinobotKING117
Summary: The monsters bring the mob back, and after meeting Sans a while back and helping him a few times, you notice that you haven't been charged a protein fee for the coffee shop you own, and it makes you nervous.It's payment day and again no one has stopped by so far to pick it up, and Sans stops by for his usual and something happens.
Relationships: Sans (Mafiatale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114
Collections: It's Snowing Somewhere Else: An Undertale Themed Secret Santa 2020!





	At First En-Counter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witchcraftandwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/gifts).



> Here's my gift for the Secret Santa gift exchange for my gifty- Witchcraftandwine! 
> 
> Hope you like it and happy holidays!! <3

Ever since the Monsters surfaced a few years back and basically brought back the Mob (not that they ever really left-), things around Ebbot city had gotten a little tense. Although no one could really prove that monster kind was what set off this new ‘Mob’ era again, everyone just kind of knew about it and went with it… kind of. The ones who were more excited, so to say, about this new era were obviously the criminal type people but no one was going to say anything unless you wanted to end up on a missing persons poster. 

This ment the city got divided among the many new Dons of the city, and the one with the most Territory was Don Asgore, King of the monsters on any political papers. Him and his family were the more compassionate Dons this city had, and you say compassionate in the most loosest of terms. It really just meant he's more lenient with regular citizens, when it comes to Fees and payments that came from asking for help, and that's about it. Because you've heard if anyone does him or his family wrong by any means he’ll send The Judge after you, and well… You don’t know what really happens after that but you can infer it’s not good.

So a little past noon after the morning rush, your cleaning your small coffee shop, knowing and trying to keep yourself distracted from the growing anxiety of what day it is. It's the first Saturday of the month, and again you wonder why NO one has come by to pick up the protection fee that every shop on the block knows they have to pay. 

The last time you paid it, had been a few months back a little after you met Sans. You bumped into him at a bookstore as he was checking out or well trying to check out you should say. The owner of the store was giving him shit about not accepting his kind here, because they ruined the city after they came up and now it's dangerous again, blah blah blah, whatever you didn't want to listen to it anymore at that point so as Sans left, you bought the book he was going to purchase, and ran out of the store to catch up with him. You gifted him the book and wished him a good rest of the day with a smile. 

After that first meeting you just seemed to keep bumping into him, and helping him out of weird situations he always seemed to get himself into The goof. It was nice, and once after bumping into him for the upteenth time you asked for his number, joking that just next time he finds himself in a weird situation to just call or text you. He turned a lovely shade of blue at that and agreed excitedly.

You and him became really good friends after that, and well maybe you developed a small crush on him, but I mean- who could blame you!? Sans was always nicely dressed, if not in a three piece suit, then in his favorite long sleeve blue button up and slacks. You would be lying if you said he wasn't handsome, you’d think that being a skeleton monster would make him seem lanky and unattractive but no he’s extremely handsome, and he fills out what he wears nicely like really nicely. 

With a small sigh and a shake of your head you mumble under your breath “You're working right now, and todays already going to be stressful so get your mind outta the gutter-”

“what's got your mind in the gutter so early today y/n?”

Startling at the suddenness of hearing someone respond back to your self rambling, you whirl around to see the skeleton himself. Leaning casually up against the ‘Order here’ counter in his more casual button up outfit, having the sleeves rolled up past his ulna and radius, with his hat tipped up showing off his face and a cheeky knowing smile.

“Stars sake Sans one of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack with your little disappearing and reappearing trick you know!”

He laughs at this taking a step back to look over the menu, even though you both know he's going to order the same thing he always orders “heh wouldn't dream of doin that to ya, I like you to much”

You flush slightly at this going to open your mouth to say something back-

“plus who else am I gonna get my morning coffee from if you're not here?”

With a playfully annoyed huff you snap back “Well if it did happen it just means I’d finally get a break from my one customer who never seems to pay.”

With a turn of your head you cross your arms trying hard to not smile because it’d ruin the act.

“w-wha- common y/n- I always pay you back! you know that!” 

He quickly leans forward against the counter sweating a little lookin at you with soft pleading eyelights, which makes you crack and smile at him letting out a soft breath of air.

“Yeah, yeah” you turn to face him again and lean against the counter as well “Guess it’d also suck that I wouldn't get to see my favorite person for a while.”

Sans turns that pretty blue color again at your words and scratches his cheek looking at the menu again “heh, all right, all right enough teasin the skeleton. mind givin me my usual along with a large golden flower tea with some sugar in it?”

With a quirked eyebrow you ring him up, turning to start his order. You think ‘Okay that’s new-, is he taking it to someone? Did-did he get a girlfriend- Did he get a boyfriend- is he meeting someone-’ 

As if sensing your slightly spirling thoughts Sans adds “i uh, have an early meeting with my boss today and he asked me to pick something up for him from my favorite shop, since he sees` i’m always carrying something from here, and said he’d like to try it.”

You relax at this letting out a breath you didn’t even know you’d been holding “Oh! That’s really sweet, Sans! Glad I’m your favorite too” You smile brightly at him as you let the machines brew the coffee and tea while you turn to start on his usual breakfast sandwich, not noticing that lovely blue flare back to life on his cheeks at your words.

Once you're done making the food you wrap it up then put it in the paper bag and write ‘Have a Pun-derful day! ;)’ on it. As you finish writing the machine beeps letting you know that the drinks are done brewing, so you set the bag aside and turn to finish preparing said drinks, the tea with sugar like he asked and the coffee like he usually has it, a shit ton of sugar and a little bit of creamer. 

You put the drinks in a two drink holder that has a handle on it and grab the bag of food, then turn and hold the order out for him with a smile then you say happily “Hey here's your order and good luck on the meeting with your boss today Sans” 

He flushes a faint shade of that blue you're coming to love that color more and more- he smiles and nods at this, grabbing his order from you, his hands brushing against yours. He hesitates here, opening his mouth then closing it a few times, seeming like he’s trying to get the words together “thanks.. Uh hey maybe later today when your off the clock we can go grab a bite to eat, I know this reall-”

BAM- the front door slams open hard enough that the glass on it shatters making you yelp out in surprise more than in fear.

“HEY! SKELETON!”

There at the door are three humans, one carrying a bat with nails sticking out at the end , another with a crowbar, and the last one with something that looks like a huge knife almost ‘a machete you think it's called’ At seeing them Sans tenses, and you feel his grip on the food tighten.

The one who spoke out is a man with a pale complexion, dark circles under his eyes, and with dark brown hair. He swings the bat he’s holding onto his shoulder glaring at Sans.

Him and his buddies take a few steps into the shop making the glass under their shoes crunch loudly in the stiffening silence “I’ve got some business with you bone man” 

Sans slowly lets go of the food you're still holding and puts his hands in his pockets, turning slightly to face the men in the doorway saying calmly “oh? what business would that be?”

“About why some random Bitch gets special treatment on skipping out on fees and we don’t.” At this Sans left eyelight flashes a blue gold color and his grin tightens, This makes you shiver and your mind flashes with a sense of danger. The man glances at you then back at Sans.

Sans takes a step towards the men there and makes a Tsk-ing sound shaking his head slightly “first of all, that’s no way to talk about someone, especially in front of them. So why don’t you show some respect.” His right eyelight flickers out leaving his eye socket dark, empty, wrong- he then looks up at them with his left eyelight glowing that blue gold color from before. He takes one of his hands out of his pockets and snaps his fingers once summoning a large floating skull, that kind of looks like a dragon skull.

You take a step back, shucking in a sharp inhale of air at this surprised ‘Holy shit!- What the fuck- What Is Happening!?-’ Sans glances over at you hearing this and you see a flash of hurt- guilt- regret- then it's gone as he faces the men again. 

“and second, you three are gonna have a really Bad time if you don't get out. and walk away... Now.” 

One of the men, the one in the back ‘holding the crowbar you note’ pales whispering in a shaky voice “W-wait- that skull thing- that- that’s the thing Johnny said he saw- Before his cousin-” he dropped his weapon, letting it fall to the ground loudly rising his hands and if possible, paleing even more. “ That’s the Judge dude-” the guy next to him also paled slightly dropping his weapon as well and took a step back. 

After that the guy who had his hands up just turned and ran, the guy next to him who dropped his weapon a few seconds ago followed his friend, and ran off not looking back at the one who stayed.

At this the last man left was sweating nervously. “I-” his voice cracked as he took a small step backwards clearing his throat “J-Judge, listen sir I uh- I didn’t mean- what I said earlier-” he took another step backwards “Sorry sir!” dropping his weapon the man immediately turned and left. Running.

The floating skull just seemed to fizz turning into small sparks and disappeared, leaving a deafening silence. 

“…Sans?”

“… uh yeah?”

“...What the Hell just happened.” You turn to face him.

He faces you with a nervous tight smile on his face, a few beads of sweat on his skull. “they uh left?” he says in a softer voice.

‘He’s nervous. Sans- THE FRICKING JUDGE is nervous! What the-’

“Sans.”  
He sighs softly and takes a few steps towards you reaching over the counter and carefully carefully takes your hands off the food that you apparently had a death grip on. “y/n, i would never Never hurt you okay? I-” he softly and still carefully holds your hands “i like you too much to ever do something that would hurt you in any way. that’s why i didn’t tell you who- or what i did, because i didn't want you to get hurt.” He looks down at your hands giving them a soft squeeze, adding softly like he didn’t intend for you to hear “or to be scared of me..”

Your heart broke at that ‘oh Sans-’ you softly went to take your hands back and he slightly held on like he didn't want to let go but, he did and he lowered his head a bit as if accepting of your choice. 

You then walked around the counter and over, to stand in front of him. Looking up at him with a soft smile, you grabbed his hands again then leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. Then moving back again you say in a soft voice “I could never be scared of you Sans” 

You grin a bit cheekily “I like ya too much.”

He flushes a bright blue and gives your hands a soft squeeze, then he leans forward and kisses you. 

After that he leans his forehead against yours with his eye sockets closed and says softly “heh, glad i'm your favorite then.”

You laugh happily at this and sigh softly “Just one thing though.” You move back a bit and look towards the broken door “You’ve gotta fix that for me.” 

Sans looks over to the broken door and snorts “if that’s what it takes then i’ll go and bring what i need to fix it after-” 

His eye sockets widen and his eyelights shrink slightly “oh shit- the meeting-”


End file.
